1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for processing a sound field representation in order to provide a representation of that sound field modified by means of at least spatial processing.
2. Description of Related Art
Methods and systems currently exist which, starting from a sound field representation in the form of coefficients as a function of time and space, enable a modified representation of those coefficients to be provided by linear combinations corresponding to at least spatial processing of the sound field.
However, the possible processing operations are limited and are predetermined in all cases.
For example, the systems grouped under the term <<ambisonic>> use a representation of a sound environment in the form of an angular distribution of virtual sources around a point assimilated to the listening position.
Those systems permit the performance of only specific predetermined modifications, such as an angular distortion on the azimuth, focusing in a privileged direction, or rotation relative to a given axis.
In addition, those systems are limited as regards their precision. Thus, in existing systems, processing operations, such as focusing in any direction, can be applied only to representations limited to a level of precision corresponding to first-order mathematics, that is to say, of poor quality.
It therefore appears that none of the systems of the prior art permits the performance of any modification of a sound field representation in order to obtain a modified representation, especially in the case of an initial representation of excellent quality, for example of high order.